listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Only Fools And Horses DVD cuts
This is a rough guide to the various cuts made to episodes of Only Fools And Horses released on DVD in the UK. SERIES 1 All Episodes - The original introduction and closing credit theme tunes by Ronnie Hazlehurst are replaced by the more familiar John Sullivan theme tunes first heard on series 2. Episode 3 - CASH AND CURRY Music Cut: ‘Money’ by Pink Floyd. 1983 Xmas Special - THICKER THAN WATER The following lines have been cut, possibly due to sentimental reasons. (Actor Lennard Pearce died in 1984 during the filming of Series 4.) Del: "In all that time he didn’t know if Grandad was dead or alive." Rodney: "Well we’re never that sure!" SERIES 3 Episode 2 - HEALTHY COMPETITION The theme to the 1975 film Jaws has been replaced with a similar track when the Policeman is walking towards the Trotter brothers in the marketplace. SERIES 4 Episode 5 - WATCHING THE GIRLS GO BY The following lines have been cut, possibly due to sentimental reasons. (Actor David Jason's then partner Myfanwy Talog died in 1995 from breast cancer.) Albert: Some of them married now, are they?" Del: A couple of ‘em are dead." The following dialogue has been cut because of music. Del: "Oi Orlando! Von: (starts singing): "‘I would not leave you in times of trouble’." Del: "Yeah that’s beautiful Vonny, that is really lovely you know. Yeah you’ll go a long way." Von: (still singing): "‘We never could have come this far. I took the good times.’" Del: "That’s really nice Vonny, that is yeah beautiful I love it." Von: (still singing): "‘I’ll take the bad times’" Del: "Yeah super…Oi Orlando." Von: (still singing): "‘I love you just the way you are’" Del: "Gordon Bennett, that’s my bloody ear’ole Vonny…" Von: "Sorry Presh!" Del: "Stone me, leave it out." SERIES 5 Episode 4 - TEA FOR THREE Music cut: ‘I who know nothing’ by Joan Baxter and following dialogue. (BOP1: P306) ' ' Lisa: Isn’t that your uncle?" Del: What’s that soppy old duffer up to?" Albert: I’d like to sing a very special song for a very special song for a very special lady who unfortunately ain’t with me tonight. I like to think this song was named after my dear sick wife. It is that beautiful ballad, Ada." Del: Ada?" Lisa: Is there a song called Ada?" Rodney: Well there must be, he’s about to sing it." Albert: ‘Ada, you with the stars in yours eyes, love never made a fool of you’. 1986 Xmas Special - A ROYAL FLUSH Masses cut from DVD release + audience track added. Following dialogue cut on both DVD and current transmissions on TV. Notice the unusual dissolve into the next scene at the Trotters' Flat. ' ' Vicky: Cushty! Ciao!" She exits. Rodney remains seated and totally dumbfounded. He picks up mug of tea and sips it. The old dosser wakes. Dosser: Oi, that's my tea!" Rodney: (Still in a trance) Sorry...(Reacting) Eerghh - you dirty old bark!" *No laughter track was in the original broadcast. *No reference to the driver, whom Rodney supposedly got the "Carmen" theatre tickets from. Originally Rodney said to Vicky in the car that he had contacts who got him the tickets, where you see the drivers' eyes stare at Rodney and then shakes his head. *Rodney's reaction at the expensive price of the promotional magazine for "Carmen" is cut. *The scene where Rodney escorts Vicky into the theatre room is cut as Junie asks Del why he didn't get her a promotional magazine of the play and he replies that she can't read. 1989 - Series 6, Episode 1 - YUPPY LOVE Several cuts because of music ‘Love goes up and down’ by Errol Brown (Bible of Peckham 2: pages 20, 21,22) Mickey: Jevon! Jevon!" Jevon: What?" Mickey: See the blonde bird? I’ve had her! And her mate. See the black sort at the back there! Phones me all the time." Jevon: You’re a hell of a man, Mickey." Rodney: Mickey, are you doing this for charity?" Mickey: What d’you mean?" Rodney: Well, I just wondered whether it was sponsored bullshit." Mickey: I’m telling you the truth, Rodney! Two attractive girls pass by. They stop and smile at Jevon. Girl in Disco: Hi, Jevon" Jevon: Watcher, darling" Girl in Disco: Not dancing tonight?" Jevon: Not at this precise moment in time. But being a creature of impulse, I am coiled like a spring, ready to move with sirivous grace when the music takes me. If either of you should be in the vicinity when this occurs, then who knows, it could be your lucky night." The girls both sneer at his flashness, but it’s an enjoyable sneer. (they like him and his style. Jevon laughs out loud at his own audacity as the girls move on." Jevon: OK – I’ve given you two losers an audience, and now its time to do what I was put on this earth to do – to bring pleasure and excitement into the lives of attractive women. Mickey: Quick, Rodney, phone the AA, tell them the sex machine’s broken down!" Jevon: Do you reckon you could do any better? Cassandra: Erm, was there something?" Rodney: What?, oh yes. Would you like to dance with me?" Cassandra: Thank you." We see Mickey’s and Jevon’s faces drop." Mickey: He’s paid her, that’s what he’s done! He’s paid her ‘arf the winnings!" Jevon: Mickey – shuddup! 1989 Xmas Special - THE JOLLY BOYS OUTING The beginning of the scene at the Mardi Gras Nightclub has been cut because of music ‘Just the Way You Are’ performed by Lee Gibson . This has resulted in a 4-5 minute gap in the video release (Bible of Peckham 3: pages 98-99) Del: Blinding bit of scampi, innit, eh? It’s fresh an’ all, you know. Straight out of the sea into your basket." Rodney: You don’t get scampi off the coast." Del: Of course you do! It’s the sea, innit?" Rodney: Yeah, but it’s Margate!" Del: Yeah, I know that, but the scampi don’t know that, do they?" Rodney: No, I s’ppose not." Del: ‘Ere, what was that starter…um…Cassandra made us last week?" Rodney: Moules Mariniere" Del: Mmm! That’s it. They were lovely moules, an’ all, weren’t they, eh? ‘Cos she’s got style, see. I mean that Cassandra is a classy lady" Rodney: I suppose so." Del: No, no suppose so about it. I mean, a lot of people- you know, cheapos – would have used mussels – not Cassandra." Rodney: We get on well." Del: Mmm? Yeah, of course we do! Blimey!" Rodney: No, I meant me and Cassandra." Del: Oh I see. Well that’s good, Because I mean your missus should be more than just your wife, you know. She should be your best mate an’ all." Rodney: Yeah. It’s just… sometimes you get the feeling…I don’t know how to explain it…Have you ever read a book…(realises that Del has never read a book)…Well have you ever seen the film where someone marries beneath themselves?" Del: Oh, don’t start that, Rodney! You have not married beneath yourself! Cassandra comes from a very lovely family! Your problem is you’re letting her rule you. I mean, that cobblers tonight – you know, she wouldn’t let you out! I mean, what are you, a man or a mouse? You’ve gotta learn to assert yourself. I mean, I may sound old-fashioned, but you take my word for it, in the end a man likes a woman to be a woman! And a bird likes a bloke to be a bloke!" Rodney: D’you know you’re right! " Del: Mmm, that is Bonnet de Douche, as they say in the Basque" Rodney: (Emphatic agreement) Absolutely!" Del: Yeah, that’s it. Oh ‘ere, come on. Drink up, we’ll have another one…look who’s here, the three musketeers. (Calls) Oi Boycie! Boycie over here!" We see Boycie, Mike and Trigger have arrived. Boycie: Hello Del" Del: it’s good here, innit eh?" Boycie: Stunning" Del: Yeah, they got a magician, a singer and a comedian. The singer’ll be on a minute!" The singer sings a few more words then reacts to Del’s line. Boycie: So where are you staying." Del: Oh, we got a lovely little bed and breakfast, ain’t we Rodney?" Rodney: Yeah, it’s really good!" Boycie: Yes, well me, Mike and Alan booked into a hotel down on the front." Trigger I got a room in a motel. They don’t know I ain’t got a car. (winks in a fooled ‘em way)" Mike: I’d keep quiet about that if I was you, Trig." Trigger: Not half." The Singer ends her act. Applause. Eddie enters stage etc. Eddie: (Over the boy’s dialogue) And now the Mardi Gras is proud to introduce to you one of Europe’s greatest magicians. Ladies and Gentleman, will you give a big Mardi Gras welcome to the Great Ramondo and Raquel. Ramondo and Raquel on stage – magic begins etc." Rodney: (Over the above introduction and entrance) Oi where’s Alan?" Boycie: Oh of course, you wouldn’t have heard about that, would you? Well, you know how much Alan loves shellfish? Well he ate half the ocean bed today. Until at some time or another, he copped an unfortunate whelk! 1991 - Series 7, Episode 4 - THE CLASS OF 62 Music ‘Mighty Quinn’ by Manfred Mann cut from the complete Series 7 video from 2000 but can be heard on the earlier 1994 ‘Danger UXD’ video, so it is obvious that the BBC had the rights earlier but the record company has since withdrawn them. 1991 - 1996 - VARIOUS EPISODES Scenes involving the music from ‘The Omen’ where Rodney looks at Damien have been cut from many episodes on BBC video and replaced by a similar track. 1991 Xmas Special - MIAMI TWICE: PART 1 Closing shot where Del and Rodney enter plane has been cut from video release. Del: Hey, hey! Come on Rodders! (Singing) Everything’s free in America, kippers for tea in America. (To stewardess) Have a nice day." Rodney: Oi! Pack it in, get on that aeroplane!" Del: Alright, alright. 1991 Xmas Special - Miami Vice Closing and opening titles. Original 'no audience' soundtrack to Part 2. 1991 - Xmas Special - MIAMI TWICE: PART 2 Music cut ‘Rockin’ All over the World’ by Status Quo at the start of the episode where Del and Rodney are on the plane but luckily no dialogue lost. Music cut ‘Hyperreal’ by the Shamen when Del and Rodney meet the Mafia at the nightclub and the following lines cut. (BP3: pages 153-154) Sal: Vacation." Rico: Oh vacation! Yeah, yeah, I thought as much. Well, welcome to America." Del: Yeah, well thanks very much, son." Tony: We don’t get many Australians round here." Del: Look, we are not Australian, right?" Rod: We are British." Rico: British! We love the British! Are you, erm, living locally?" Del: Well no. No, we’ve got one of them camper things out there in the street, you know. We just whack our bags and what have you in the back and off we go. (Tony talks quietly to Lurch. Lurch leaves the club)" Pauly: It’s the best way to see the country." Del: Yeah, well, I mean – you can’t whack it, can you?" Rico: (Confused) No, like you say, you can’t whack it. So can I get you guys a drink." Del: Er, well, er no… " Sal: (Quietly) I don’t think this is wise, Rico." Rod: You see the thing is, we’ve gotta drive over to the camping-site…sorry the camper-park, before it closes see." Pauly: Oh come on, you must have time for one!" Del: Well, we can have one, Rodney, what do you reckon, eh?" Rod: Yeah, go on then." Del: Yeah we’ll have a drink with you – let’s introduce ourselves. This is my brother Rodney and my name’s Del – that’s er, short for Derek." Rico: Hi, Rodney…Derek. I’m Rico. This is my cousin Salvatore and our friend Pauly. (Greetings and handshakes all round)" Sal: Are you enjoying your stay so far?" Del: Oh yes, er, great. No, we’re having a blinding time." Rico: Why don’t you join us? 1992 Xmas Special - MOTHER NATURES SON Music cut ‘Money’ by The Beatles – has been replaced by an instrumental tune. 1996 Xmas Special- TIME ON OUR HANDS The original version features Our House by Crosby, Stills, Nash & Young, the DVD version replaces this with a version with a female vocal. Also notice the female vocal saying "Dogs" instead of "Cats" that was sung in the original by Crosby, Stills, Nash & Young. There are also several edits to the pub music in the series but as the music is so quiet, these are not noticeable. The only edits removed because of taste are from Thicker Than Water and Watching the Girls Go By, (it was removed at the time when David Jason's partner passed away, although it has been reinstated on recent repeats).